Shadow Hearts III: Midnight Decadence
by Tiger5913
Summary: She spins him into her web of seduction. He is the only one that can possess her. Together, their bodies entwine in a private dance for two. [Johnny x Shania; PWP, mature content, light kinks, futuristic setting]


11/12/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, X-SEED for localizing this game, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

Special dedication to: all the Johnny x Shania fans that have ever wanted a mature fanfic featuring this couple.

**Shadow Hearts III: Midnight Decadence**

**By Tiger5913**

_Flutter, flutter…_

Vaguely, his ears picked up a faraway rustling noise, like feathers fanning together, but it was easily dismissed in favor of burrowing deeper into his dream. He was content to see his beloved there when she was absent from his present reality, making him realize just how lonely he felt without her by his side. Granted, he didn't want her to think that he was incapable of functioning whenever they were apart, but he hoped she equally disliked the periods of separation. Knowing her personality traits, it was doubtful she would reveal the little tidbit out loud, and she might even poke fun at him for being so openly sentimental. That telling mischievous glint would linger in her cool blue eyes as she teased him yet again, although after all this time, considering everything they already went through together, he had gotten used to some of her remarks.

The sleeping young man was clutching his cell phone tightly, as he had been waiting for a call from the Garvoy warrior to update him on her current location. She had finished her latest hunt earlier that week and was on her way home, supposedly arriving late tonight or early tomorrow morning, if no delays came up. Thank God he had convinced her some time ago to take a train whenever she could, rather than always walking to her destination on foot, which would have kept her away even longer. He was more than willing to tag along on her mission and help out, if it hadn't been for his father's – now, his – business that needed his specific attention at the last minute. Had he known this particular hunt required so much investment in both time and effort, he would have delegated some responsibilities to employees and gone after her as soon as he was able to leave.

Something suddenly nudged his shoulder, slowly pulling him away from his subconscious state against his will. He wasn't ready to wake up yet, not when he and his lover were leisurely strolling through Central Park together, hand-in-hand, paying little attention to their surroundings. The general public was still in a panic over the impactful stock market crash, which just added to the amount of Malice already accumulating around the world. Ironically, that led to an increase in work for them, with the former detective finally assuming his role as head of his father's company, and the Garvoy priestess getting to utilize her skillful bounty hunting abilities. Too scarcely were they able to stop and catch their breaths, let alone steal a blessed reprieve and do something as simple as spend a quiet afternoon just enjoying each other.

_Shania…_

The shapely blonde breathed out his name in return, using a soft tone that she reserved especially for him, while an affectionate smile curled her lips, accentuated by the warm glow of her sky blue eyes. She started to lean toward him, and he squeezed her hand with candid expectation, when –

– his shoulder was abruptly shaken this time, effectively shattering the joyful images that had resonated inside his mind.

"Nngh…"

Groggy and disoriented, Johnny Garland raised his head and squinted at the cloaking darkness of his study, which just added to his hazy confusion. _What time is it…?_

The bright sunbeams peeking through the trees in Central Park had been replaced with a bleak veil, considerably obscuring his vision; grumbling inaudibly, he set his cell phone down on top of his desk. As loud yawns drifted up aimlessly into the air, partially-closed green eyes scanned around the setting in a half-hearted attempt to pinpoint whatever might have been out of place. If the Garvoy priestess was here right now, she might have scolded him for leaving his defenses down and wide open, not that the Malice-ridden man should ever be underestimated. The window by his side was still shut, with only a weak beam of moonlight stealthily slipping through the narrow pane and splaying across the beige carpet padded underneath his bare soles.

Oddly enough, the lamp on his desk was turned off, contrary to what he faintly recalled before he had drifted off and fallen into slumber. Then again, he could have done it and just forgotten, not that he could be sure either way. No big deal; he could simply reach over and flick –

_Huh?_

There was unexpected movement in the shadows right then, caught from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't alone in his study. His former butler wouldn't drop by unannounced at this late hour, unless something terrible had happened. Who would sneak into his home under a curtain of darkness, hoping to catch him off-guard?

Johnny quickly got his answer.

Soft lips, warm and moist, swiftly pressed against his mouth, rousing his awareness even more, and then a slick but unyielding tongue slid past his parted lips to flirt with him, their heated breaths mingling. Slender fingers dove straight into his hair, scattering messy blond locks everywhere, and then curved nails slowly scratched his scalp in a familiar way that elicited a quiet hiss of assent from the bewildered young man.

"Shania?" He managed to mumble raggedly in-between those heated kisses that were stealing his breath away, making him lightheaded. "When did you…?"

"Later, Johnny," she demanded, her silky tone filled with impatience.

Was he still dreaming…? Everything felt so… real.

Her lightweight form settled across his legs, her chosen seat, and in response, his arms agilely stole around her – surprisingly – clothed waist, pulling the slender blonde closer to him without any complaint. He was swimming in a pleasant haze, drifting without direction, happy to embrace the lithe body in his arms and ease the arduous ache of solitude that had started to irk him after just the first few days. Smooth hands cupped his face, gently caressing his cheeks as they exchanged more of the affectionate gesture, their lips moving together and lingering until each kiss was indistinguishable from the next. His exhales came out in drowsy sighs as a warm glow of contentment loosened his rigid muscles at a languid pace, while his mind tried to differentiate between fantasy and reality.

Finally, Johnny fully woke up when his lover began to suck on his neck, creating an acute sensation of pain and pleasure from the growing pressure. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkened setting, enough for his hands to find her shoulders and clamp onto them, finding an unusual source of water there. Tension coiled in the pit of his stomach with each shift of her lower body that avidly captured his attention and fed the wispy embers of arousal steadily sparking to life. Shania straightened up just then and shook her head rapidly, which sent random drops of water spraying across his face that temporarily cooled his ardor, but wouldn't remain quelled for long. Somehow, she had managed to return and bathe upstairs before coming back down to his study to awaken him, while he remained oblivious the entire time.

His hands descended from her shoulders and were quickly filled with her bountiful breasts, albeit covered by a thick, fluffy towel wrapped around her supple body. Frowning at the unwanted barrier, the anxious blond tugged on the offending material and quickly threw it aside, leaving his lover nude before his hungry gaze, in spite of the darkness enveloping her. Regardless of how many times he had already seen her naked, he always felt a thrilling tingle shoot down his spine when he looked at her in this alluring state, as if it was the first time. Swallowing hard in anticipation, he slowly lifted his head and their eyes met; he caught the light of passion reflecting within her twin blue depths, which likely matched the ardent fervor in his own pair.

Johnny emitted a quiet grunt of unease as the tepid temperature seemed to swallow him more thoroughly, making him mildly regret the dense denim material of his favorite jacket. Apparently understanding his plight, his lover abruptly shoved the heavy article off his shoulders and tugged the sleeves down both of his arms, granting him much desired freedom. His shirt soon followed, lifted and yanked up over his head, exposing his upper body; her soft lips knowingly skimmed across his chest, her tongue flicking across sensitive areas that made him inhale sharply. He jerked instinctively when she shifted back and lowered her head even more to access his stomach, the wet tip of her pink muscle delving into the shallow dip of his bellybutton to lift a distinct moan from his throat. Shania knew full well that was a sensitive area for him.

His fingers twisted within her damp hair, asserting a sudden pull from surprise when he realized she had her hands down at the waistband of his jeans, and was already starting to undo his belt buckle. Apparently, Shania was in no mood to wait for a steady build-up, considering how hastily she pulled the long strap out of their loops, and then grasped for his zipper immediately afterward. Truth be told, neither was he – a month was far too damn long for them to remain separated from each other with only phone calls as temporary sustenance. Johnny had no qualms with letting her take charge of their intimacy, remembering that she often needed an outlet to release the remainder of her lingering adrenaline rush, but he wasn't willing to jump too far ahead without giving her pleasure first.

When Shania voiced the demand, he stood up from the chair and allowed his pants to fall to his ankles before kicking them off and out of the way. Usually, he would grant her whatever liberties she wanted, but then she made quick work of his boxers, prompting the blond to steal control long enough to try slowing her down, just a little. Without any indication of his intentions, he moved toward his impassioned lover, discreetly nudging her to match his steps back in the opposite direction. Once they were close enough to his desk, his arm suddenly sliced outward in an arc, sending the broad plane into completely disarray as numerous items clattered to the floor. Johnny set her down on top of the cleared wooden surface with less finesse than he would have liked, but she didn't seem to mind his treatment, if the way she suddenly yanked him to her was any indication.

He kept her on edge with another kiss, albeit a short one this time – he had certain plans in mind that he fully intended to carry out, and then she could do whatever she wanted with him.

"Johnny," there was a warning edge to her tone, broadcasting her veil-thin patience.

A low chuckle carrying devious implications was his only audible response, before his mouth eagerly closed around her breast, sucking her sensitive nipple between his lips. He heard her raspy inhale of breath and further tormented her with languid strokes of his tongue, leisurely taking his time, before he finally moved over to the other side of her chest. Her fingers firmed around the nape of his neck and boldly tugged him closer to her, enticing the blond into biting down on the small tip and eliciting a notable lurch from her body. Despite feeling confident that he hadn't really hurt her, he was still quick to soothe the brief prick of pain with his warm tongue, as his hands busily descended along the delicate curve of her spine, the path eased by the damp perspiration aligning her naked flesh.

A short burst of dark aggression assaulted his senses when her nails sank into his back and firmed her hold before dragging downward at a torturously slow pace, leaving behind imprints of her claim on him. Though her scratches weren't harmful or life-threatening, he still felt his malicious counterpart stirring inside of him, clamoring for release to assert complete dominance over his host's mate, but Johnny adamantly refused, shoving the seedy influence aside. The stubborn blonde vixen, clearly unwilling to cooperate, purposely tried to draw him into her, slender limbs restlessly wriggling to shift closer and taunt his need with the amorous heat between her thighs. He was able to resist temptation by moving his lower body away, and then he hurriedly thrust an arm down between their slick forms, hoping to scatter some of her concentration so she could stop _distracting_ him…

He almost groaned out loud when his fingers discovered hot wetness between her legs, keenly waiting for him, but he managed to prevent the noise with a sudden forceful suck, his tongue continuing to tease her hardened peak. A single stroke of his thumb against her delicate bundle of nerves caused Shania to shiver briefly, throwing her off focus for the time being; he smirked triumphantly, the gesture causing his lips to crease around her supple breast. Even so, she still remained driven and impatient, her slender legs extending to encircle his waist while her hips shifted forward, clearly ready to receive him, as her candid movement pushed his fingers further inside her heated entrance. Before his plan could backfire, making him lose control and just sink into his lover with complete abandon, he retracted and reached down to firmly grasp her ankles, pushing them away from his sides.

"Shania," he growled out in a darkly hoarse tone that he rarely used, after reluctantly pulling his mouth away from her breast, "Are you gonna start behaving?"

Her defiance was all too evident, as she tucked her face right next to his ear and lightly sucked on the soft dangling lobe instead of answering him. Her tongue traced the small whorl, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake, and it wasn't until she had finished torturing him that she finally replied, "Do I ever?"

Johnny barely suppressed the urge to shudder.

In response to her intentional disobedience, he raised her just slightly off the top of the desk, and without warning, used his other hand to deliver a decisive slap right on her ass, the distinct noise echoing through his study. He felt her jolt in his arms, but his action didn't deter her from releasing a low moan that edged closer toward pleasure rather than pain. It was confirmed when a second smack to her firm cheek had Shania gasping directly into his ear, which made his arousal harden even more. She murmured his name in a sweetly seductive tone, and deliberately continued her provocative efforts, deviously encouraging him to keep slapping her. The enamored blond willingly complied, and then curled lean fingers around the satiny curve of her rear after giving her a few spanks, the burn in his palm resonating with the rising heat from her skin, which was probably turning red by now.

Enough punishment, he mentally declared, and began to rub his hand across her smooth cheek to ease the pain, while he took advantage of the short reprieve to reduce the rate of his racing heartbeat. The aggressive action had fed his own excitement, stretching the extent of his control to poorly thin limits, and he hadn't even completed his self-induced goal yet. Most importantly, he needed to tighten the reigns of constraint on his enflamed desires, particularly after acknowledging a few urges that were distinctly creeping into his senses. Those were obviously derived from the demonic presence dwelling within his body – he could easily detect its eagerness to take over and exert malevolence upon the unsuspecting spiritualist. Johnny knew it had held a peculiar fascination with her ever since the first awakening, but he wasn't curious or stupid enough to willingly grant the opportunity to figure out the exact reason.

Upon bumping into the sturdy edge of the desk, his hands slid up her long limbs to spread her thighs, while his mouth peppered wet kisses down the length of her body, his mind steadily righting itself. The tension in her muscles constricted even more underneath his lips, and he heard her breath catch with each purposeful lick across her silky skin, which drew a devilish grin of confidence to brighten his expression. After uttering a whispered command for Shania to lie back, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss directly over the small bed of thin blonde curls nestled between her thighs. He felt the quiver that wracked her lithe form right then, and he kissed her again, lingering longer this time and eliciting an audible sigh. He was tempted to rub his cheek against the moist area just to gauge her reaction, but once he inhaled the musky scent of her arousal, his stomach clenched tightly with need, making his throat go dry.

_Not yet, _Johnny silently scolded himself after yet another powerful urge suddenly tested his resolve, as he was trying his best to maintain control, in spite of his rapidly growing desires.

Besides… he would much prefer to hear his lovely seductress crying out wantonly in the midst of uncontrollable pleasure, and he was determined to send her there.

His hands delved underneath her rear end, lifting his squirming siren to move her into a better angle as he delivered yet another kiss to her soft curls, but didn't move away afterward. His tongue slid along her delicate lips, knowing well enough from the previous experiences they had shared, exactly what would make her melt under his touch. Her fingers were tangled within his disheveled blond locks, pulling every so often in encouragement, especially when his wet tip pressed down directly over her small nub of pleasure. With a distinct shiver, Shania arched her back, pushing herself closer to him while revealing a soft cry that sounded almost… vulnerable, rousing his dormant urge to dominate and possess his lover. Answering her sensual need, Johnny curled the slick tip of his tongue around her clit and sucked **hard**, wordlessly coaxing his lover to let go of her inhibitions and give into him.

Her folds briefly quivered in a ripple of faint vibrations, and then her release gushed hotly into his mouth, succulent wetness that he greedily took in, along with the throaty moan that his curious ears absorbed. The torrent of liquid heat stopped all too soon, but he had gotten his fill; deviously, he licked her throbbing clit one more time to savor the distinct taste of her desire that lingered on his tongue, and she shivered again. He retracted just enough to stare forth at his pleasured lover between her legs, hoping to watch her slowly coming down from her high as her ample chest rose and fell with heavy pants. His own heightened state of arousal was becoming an increasing source of discomfort, a fact that he didn't hide very well, betrayed by his heavy exhale just then, the shaky sound tingling with unfulfilled yearning.

But above all that, he was immensely pleased to have achieved his objective, instead of letting their intimate experience conclude too soon and risk leaving Shania unsatisfied, or hurt. He had almost succumbed to her seductive tactics a number of times, and if she was just a little more persistent, his resistance would have eventually crumbled, enslaving his will to her. Johnny barely had time to feel smug about his accomplishment before the recovering blonde sat up on the desk and abruptly pushed him back down into the chair, making his eyes widen in surprise. Boldly, she straddled him, arms loosely circling around his neck as she made herself very comfortable in his lap, her long legs dangling by his sides. Inwardly, Johnny groaned with disappointment, as he wanted nothing more than to pick up his lover and carry her off to bed, but figured maybe this was **his** punishment for defying her.

Shania slowly traced his jawline with the tip of one slender finger, while cool blue eyes intently focused on his face. "Did Little Master miss me?"

Damn it. He wasn't shorter than her anymore, and had not been for some time now, but she still enjoyed teasing him with that same handle as if he was, like back in his teenage years. Some things hadn't changed between them, even after all the time they had been together.

"Of course," Johnny didn't hesitate to answer with confidence, even as he resisted the strong urge to sigh in exasperation at her favored nickname for him.

"And what about…" she rolled her hips forward without warning, deliberately rubbing her slick core against the head of his erection, "…Big Master?"

"H-huh?"

That was the only phrase of bewilderment she let him stammer out, as she crushed her lips against his in the next second, effectively silencing the astonished blond. Their kiss was luscious, but not quite enough to distract the blond from noticing that Shania had furtively moved her hand down to his length, and was guiding him inside of her. Wet, tight heat gradually closed around his throbbing arousal, the last remnants of his control withering away when she completely lowered herself over him. A muffled groan stayed trapped in his throat as his basic instincts swiftly flared up with lustful intent, and blood pumped hotly through his veins, gathering at the source of his need. Reflexively, his grip tightened on her, leaving faint imprints of pressure over her skin that he would acknowledge later, after his mental capacity returned.

Without giving him time to properly react, her hips were already rising and then swiftly crashing back down, her rapid movement creating feverish friction between their heated regions. Johnny gasped his shock into her mouth, even though his body had recovered and was already starting to respond in the absence of his brain, pelvis quickly shoving upward to meet her halfway. Flat nails dug harder into her waist as the impassioned young man slowly lost himself to the addictive sensation, exhaling harshly at every thrust and growing breathless from his aching, deprived lungs. His lover controlled the pace and flow of their erotic rhythm, yanking him along with each tantalizing crescendo that twisted the knot inside his stomach tighter and tighter, threatening to pull apart at any second.

As familiar as he was with her body, she could use her own knowledge of his against him, which she often did, via teasing gestures. Johnny didn't want their intimate encounter to end so quickly, but had to concede that she already broke down his defenses, long before she drew his head to her bosom just then and cradled him with unexpected gentleness. He couldn't even maintain focus long enough to tease her breasts, his body craving relief too strongly, when she suddenly squeezed his sheathed length with well-trained muscles. That seemingly small action, combined with her rotating hips and cleverly timed motions, caused devilishly erotic ripples tingling down along his sensitive shaft. Shania was too damn seductive with so little effort, wickedly urging him to take what he wanted from her, until he could focus on nothing else but the feverish passion flaring up from their intimate union.

He wasn't going to last much longer, at this rate.

"Sh-Shania," he rasped out in a shaky tone, "S-slow down…! Or I'm gonna-!"

She leaned toward him, and their sweat-glistened foreheads touched as they stared into each other's eyes, seeming to ignore the thick air of sexual tension entrenched between them. Shania smiled softly and began to decrease the motion of her lower body, intending to grant his request, mercifully, so he could take a short reprieve, and wait for her to…

"…No."

With that simple blunt reply, the wicked temptress vigorously ground her hips down against him, moving faster, squeezing his embedded erection even tighter. His cheek repeatedly bounced off her chest from their fervent motions, his ear occasionally picking up the rhythmic thud of her heartbeat, racing just as rapidly as his own thudding pace.

Helpless to succumb, Johnny could only groan and instinctively dig his nails into her shoulders as he followed her lead, his body trembling from the effort to hold back as much as he was capable. He managed a breathless gasp and lowered his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut in futile efforts to delay the inevitable, with him dangling over the precipice on a whimsical thread. Lust threatened to completely overwhelm his senses, urging him to drag his hands down to her smooth bottom to grab onto her firm cheeks hovering just above his lap, groping them roughly so he could pound deeper and harder into her. Their erotic strides continued to accelerate, and his lover ruthlessly drove him to the height of amorous fervor, causing a cry to barrel out of his lips as he spilled inside of her, his nerves instantly lit aflame with sharp tingles of pleasure.

Energy spent, he lowered his chin, moving his forehead until it met the junction of her breasts, her chest visibly heaving from the exertion of their erotic activities. At this close proximity, Johnny could feel her heartbeat faintly vibrating against his cooling flesh, and he lovingly nuzzled the soft area with his cheeks, the tip of his nose periodically dipping into her deep cleavage. His mind was gradually returning, and after a short period of recovery, granted him just enough coherency to start kissing her breasts, albeit with innocent affection rather than sensual intent. Though not as unbearably feverish as before, his body was still warm and buzzing with a pleasant hum, while his loosened muscles experienced a mild burn that encouraged him to stretch them out. Later, when he actually felt like parting from Shania.

He was perfectly content with keeping her light form in his lap even if his legs grew numb, but to his disappointment, she uncurled her slender limbs from his waist and carefully dislodged herself. The blond felt like voicing his discontent with the unwanted loss – not to mention he was cold now – until she took his hand and firmly tugged him up to his feet. Fingers intertwining, the couple climbed the stairs to their room on the second floor, leaving their crumpled clothes and other tossed belongings cluttered around the study with scarcely a care. Once in bed, he curled an arm around his beloved princess and pressed a brief kiss to her lips, huddling closely for soothing comfort as their bodies slowly cooled down from the aftermath of their lovemaking. Shania noised her assent and settled snugly into his embrace, tugging the blanket over their nude forms before she laid her arm down across his bare chest.

Smiling fondly, Johnny played with the thin golden band around her finger for a few minutes in silence, and then declared decisively, "Shania, if you're gonna be away this long again… then I'm going with you, next time."

He felt her soft chuckle of amusement fanning against his neck. "Fine with me. But you'd better keep up, or you'll get left behind. Thunderbird's wings aren't strong enough to support both of us."

Outright pouting at her words, the young man reaffirmed his mischievous roots by yanking up an extra pillow to hit her in the face. He had shed most instances of immaturity as he grew older, but there were still times when Shania deserved to bear the brunt of his childish antics. Like right now.

Unfazed by the flimsy blow, she returned the favor by jabbing his side with a sharp nail, making him yelp out loud. "What happened, are you starting to lose your speed already? You're too young for that. You need to continue training."

"Hey, I haven't started slowing down yet," he protested, sounding mildly indignant, "I'll show you how much energy I've still got."

Before she could fire back a witty reply, Johnny had her reclined against the bed with his naked form securely covering hers, starting to grow warm from both the blanket and her body heat. With the larger window right above the headboard, he could see her more clearly in this brighter setting, from the cool smirk curling her lips, to the light sheen of sweat glistening across her bare skin. Their heights were much better matched now, allowing him to peer directly down at his beloved with a cheeky smile as he gave her a quick kiss, and then retracted, not wanting to get too comfortable and lose sight of his new intentions. His hands trickled along her sides, settling around her slender waist and adjusting their positions with purpose, contrary to the innocent expression that he was trying to persuade Shania to believe.

"Johnny, you really are insatiable," she teased, but made no move to push him off.

It was apparent that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He just shrugged casually and responded with a wolfish grin, "It's because of you, Shania. You're pretty damn hard to resist. But if I'm too much for you to handle, then I guess I could hold back a little…"

Cool blue eyes flashed with a dangerous glint at his bold remark, and in mere seconds, their positions had been flipped around so that his butt was flat on the mattress while the Garvoy princess steadily locked her legs around his waist. "You should know better than to challenge me."

In spite of his flushed cheeks, the blond still maintained his grin, making no effort to hide his impish charm. "Bring it on. Give it your best shot."

"I'll knock that cockiness down a notch for you."

"Heh, heh, you can try," he quipped brashly.

"Hmm… Why don't we test your endurance, Little Master?" Shania suggested with a coy smile, and leisurely trickled one slender finger down the front of his body – light, airy contact that only teased his senses. "If you last long enough… maybe I'll give you a reward."

That determined expression on her face usually intimidated others, whereas he could easily deflect her aim, but when she brazenly took his softened member into her hands and started to stroke him back up to full attention, Johnny quickly realized he was in for a hard challenge.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I can't believe there aren't more few Johnny x Shania lemons around… We are so deprived. :( Come on, fellow fans! Show your love and write some mature fics of them too! I have ideas for more Johnny x Shania lemons, but first, I need to make sure I did all right with this story. It takes place a few years after the good ending, though I tried not to change their base characterization too much. I've always thought Shania would be the dominant one in their bedroom… but I doubt Johnny would just outright surrender control. XD What do you readers think? ;)

Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story, and please, leave a review to tell me your thoughts! I'm so glad I finished this lemon right before my birthday. And now, I shall go into hiding from sheer embarrassment.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
